Demon in Soul Society
by Darkgirl12
Summary: The Captain of The Assassination squad has a secret known to none in SS, however, what will happen when it it out of the bag? Better than it sounds. No pairs. M for Swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Demon in Soul Society**

_My Name is Desmonda Emilia Veronica Isabelle Laven, but everyone here calls me Des or Desmonda. I'm the Captain of the assassination squad, a secret organization that only high ranking officers are aware of. Now you're probably wondering what I look like right? Well, I have got Black hair that runs to my shoulders and a pair of crimson red eyes along with pale skin. I have a burgundy number burned into the middle of my back; the number is '666'. No, I'm not an Arrancar or Espada, it's a seal, and I know it's the number of the beast. Don't tell anyone._

_My clothes consist of a white Shihakusho instead of the normal Black one, and instead of the normal white Captains Haori, I wear a Black one, representing my status as the Head Captain of The Assassination squad. The symbol of my division is a pillar of fire with a Black teardrop in the center. It means that though we kill and destroy, we are not all evil as some people may make us out to be. Well, I must be going then, My Lieutenant's asking for me. Good bye for now._

_Desmonda_

_Emilia_

_Veronica_

_Isabelle_

_Laven_

Setting the worn out Black book on my Desk, I stood from my desk and walked over to the open window in my fairly large office. The windows faced the west with two couches placed before them so a conference could be held in there. Behind my Oak desk lies a wall of Books. They do not have an author, for they are summaries of the past on what happened in the weeks and months and years ago.

Since the time of me writing the article, my hair had grown down to my calves and has had to be cut several times. It had streaks of silver in it, showing my age, but my age never effected on how I was able to fight or carry out a days task. My outfit was still the same after all those years age.

"Captain, You have a visitor." A member of my squad warned me.

"Alright, let him in then." I mumbled.

I turned around and walked back to my desk, and sitting down on the chair to put my Small Journal away. Before I could though, I immediately stood up, clutching my ass in pain.

"What's the matter Des?" Came the voice of The Head-Captain.

"Damn Squad Members put tacks on my seat. Today must be Wednesday. It's there "Prank the Captain" Day." I stated, grabbing all the bent tacks and throwing them away. "What can I do for you Yamamoto?"

We both decided to sit down on the two couches next to the windows, Him on one and Me on the other.

"I was wondering if you had any information on an execution ever being stopped by an Intruder."

"Now why would you come to me about that? You could have gone to the Central Library and looked it up." I stated, curious as to what he actually wanted.

"Ah, but coming to you is faster."

"Fine, let me see if I can find anything on the Bookshelf." I answered, standing up and walking behind my desk to the giant bookshelf.

Running my finger across the bindings, I seemingly couldn't find where the book was. Sighing in frustration I snapped my fingers a white bound book with yellow fringe started to fall from one of the taller shelves. I immediately began flipping through the pages while making my way back to the couch. Sitting down, it took me an additional two minutes to find the correct page.

"Alright, it says this. "_On July 8th 1200, the execution of Yuuma Yoshido was to take place. Instead of him being executed as planned, he was saved by a number of outlawed soul reapers, old friends of his possibly. Chaos broke out and Captains were forced to fight each other. Four Captains and Six Lieutenants lost their lives that Day. Yuuma and the outlawed Soul Reapers managed to escape in to Hueco Mundo. They have not been seen from since." _Well, what do you think Yamamoto? With Rukia's Execution coming up, you believe history will repeat itself or not?" I asked him, snapping the book shut and letting it rest upon the small table between us.

Yamamoto stayed silent for a while, about five minutes before he said anything.

"Thank you, Desmonda. Also, there is a Captain's meeting Tomorrow. I will send you a Hell Butterfly when it is to begin." He ignored my question, as he stood up.

"What's it about?" I asked, although I already knew.

"We are going to discuss Gin Ichimaru's decision on taking on the Ryoka. And Leaving them alive. Have a good rest of the day." And with that, the old man walked out of my office and back to his.

As Soon as he left my office, I breathed a sigh and Glanced out the window at the nearly sinking sun. Soon enough, I began to think of my past friends. They were all nice, though they didn't always get along with each other. That is until that one day when they all disappeared. I know why they did, but the other Captain's don't. I had hunted for them for weeks on end, but to no avail. I only gave up when I couldn't even find a little of their Spiritual Pressure. I got a good talk from the Head Captain, then From my Eighth seat, seeing as I had lost my Seventh to my Lieutenant in a Mission I probably should never have sent them on.

After I had gotten out of my memory lapse, I stood and picked up the old book, placing it back on it's high shelf. Then I made my way out the door and through the Barracks. I passed many of my subordinates on my way out of the Assassination squad's barracks. Upon stepping outside, I immediately took another step and vanished from my previous spot and landed in front of my house. No, it wasn't Shunpo or Sonido, it was just pure speed, no fancy move or anything.

As I walked inside the small one bedroom house, I noticed a white sheet of paper on the table. Walking over I picked it up and read over it. It was a message from Captain Soi Fon about a mission that her squad deemed, to dangerous. Therefore my squadron was requested to take the mission. Slowly, I put the note back down on the table and went to the Bedroom where I quickly changed in to my sleep wear and awaited sleep to come over me. It did, with the unwelcome gaze of crimson red eyes in my dream that stared at me, making me sit bolt upright in bed. I rubbed my forehead, trying to force the image out of my head.

"Another sleepless night for me." I grumbled, standing up and changing into my white Shihakusho.

Quickly I exited the house and jumped onto the nearest Sakura Tree and continued to jump through the Seretei until I came upon the Western Gate. Jumping up, I managed to land my feet upon the top of the gate, looking out upon the Seretei. As soon as I landed upon the wall, I spotted a flash of Orange sitting upon one of the Village houses.

----------------------------------------------------------------POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I stared at the wall, I noticed something come into view on it. The figure, a female by the looks of it, was clad In a white Shihakusho, strange dressing for a Soul Reaper from what I've seen unless their a Captain.

"Something the matter Ichigo?" A Black Cat asked, crawling over and sitting down beside me.

"That person upon the wall, are they a Captain, Yoruichi?" I asked, pointing to the figure upon the wall.

"Well, Yes….Get inside now." Yoruichi's eyes widened when he saw the female.

"Why?!" I argued, looking back at the figure on the wall, I took great care in noticing that she wasn't even there. "Hey – Where did she go?"

Yoruichi, who had been trying to drag me over the edge of the roof by my pant leg, stopped.

"Who?" A new voice sounded from behind us two.

(Des POV)

"Who?" I asked, taking great note of how the boy and Cat stiffened and turned towards me, "What, is something wrong?"

"Ichigo, get inside." The cat hissed.

"So your name's Ichigo, nice name. Means one who protects right? Mine's Desmonda, but you may call me Des." I smiled, extending a hand, a hand which Ichigo slowly returned.

"Uh…." Ichigo started.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you're doing. You're here to save Rukia Correct? Well, I'll be happy to help, seeing as I don't want her to die. Any how, what's your name cat?" I questioned, plopping down next to the Black cat.

"Yoruichi."

My eyes widened at that name, It was the name of one my past friends from long ago. And it wasn't a common name. but I shrugged it off and stared at the sky.

"What are you even doing here?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well, if you're willing to listen, I'll give you some advice on how to get inside the Seireitei. You can't simply jump over the wall like I did; you have to be a high ranking officer to even accomplish getting enough speed to get up there. But, I do know someone who can get you inside. Her name is Kuukaku Shiba, you'll have to look for her, but you'll know you've reached her when you see her house. Trust me, it's very hard to miss by a Long shot." I said, standing up and stretching, "Gotta go or else Old Yamamoto'll be after me like the devil. See ya you two!"

With that, I vanished from the roof top and appeared back on top of the Seretei wall. My face was towards the innards, so I had to look back to see Ichigo and Yoruichi had disappeared when I did look back. Quickly, I walked around the squad eight barracks. To my great relief, Kyouraku was asleep and not wandering about being a pervert.

As soon as I finished that, I quickly disappeared and reappeared at my Squad's barracks. I jumped onto the roof of one of the many buildings and faced the east. A couple of hours later and the sun rose high in the east, shining on my face. Something Black was flying towards me. Lifting up my hand a black and Purple Hell Butterfly, landed on my index finger.

"Captain Desmonda Emilia Isabelle Laven, please report to the 1st division for a Captain's meeting."


	2. What Shall We Do?

**Chapter 2 –What Shall We Do?**

As soon as I had received the Message via Hell Butterfly, I sped off towards my home to grab my Black Haori and speed to the 1st Division, all the while putting on the Haori. I landed in front of the meeting room doors where Two Shinigami guards were placed. The bowed when they spotted me Next to them.

"Hello Captain Desmonda!" They shouted.

"Calm down, I'm not deaf. At least not yet, Now, may I enter?" I asked them, pointing at the doors.

"Of course." The two of them quickly opened the double doors, allowing me to enter the sun lit room.

Two people were already inside: Yamamoto and Shunsui. I nodded my head to them as I made my way to the front.

"Ah man, my records been broken." I complained, scratching the back of my head.

"What do you mean?" Shunsui questioned, tipping his hat to me in greeting.

"You got here before me. Man, do I ever envy your youth. I used to always be the first one here, even before the Head-Captain. Now I'm getting slower."

They looked at me for a minute before lightly laughing. I joined in with them, but quickly stopped when the other Captains filed inside. We got into position, Two lines of Captains and I stood beside head-Captain Yamamoto. I looked around, trying to spot the one who we had been called here for.

"Where's Ichimaru?" I questioned.

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Gin opened the door, allowing this Meeting to commence.

"Everyone's here? Alright then, we will now begin with the subject of this meeting. Captain of the Third Division, Ichimaru Gin!" Yamamoto announced as Gin stood at the doors with that Fox like smile on his face.

"What's going on? Is it really that serious…to call everyone here? Captains from around Soul Society did you really come here, just for me?" Gin questioned, "What's this? Captain of the thirteenth Division isn't here, What happened?"

"He's excused for injury." Tosen answered for Gin.

"He's not healed yet? Good luck to him." Gin stated.

"Oh god…here we go again." I whispered so only Yamamoto could hear me.

I tuned out what they were saying, as it was no interest to me. Instead, after a while I got a little annoyed at how much time we were wasting on Gin. We could be strengthening our Defenses.

"Oi! I've got a question for you people." I started, interrupting the conversation at hand, "Now to me it sounds as though Gin didn't kill the Ryoka, but prolonged the inevitable of them barging in. So at this moment, shouldn't we be strengthening our defenses instead of bickering like an old married couple! It's not that hard to understand that people."

It was like talking to a brick wall, they just stared at me for a minute, and then Mayuri and Kenpachi went back to arguing with Gin. Sighing, I shrugged and began to walk around the Captains present and towards the door. The arguing stopped when Yamamoto banged his Staff on the floor.

"Where do you think you are going, Desmonda?" He questioned, a hint of danger behind his words.

Well, I've got a mission I have to send somebody on and I am getting annoyed by all this arguing taking place. So, Good day." I said, making my way to push the doors open.

"You are to remain present until I declare this meeting over."

"Try me, Yamamoto." I growled, pushing the doors opening and stepping away from the Chamber, and then disappearing in a flash.

* * *

I stood in front of my division, every single one of my men were standing below me. I was perched upon a building about to make a speech.

"Listen up men! I've just received word from Head-Captain Yamamoto about the Ryoka. You have been allowed to carry your Zanpaktou with you. Now only Vice Captains and Captains are allowed this privilege, but I give you the right to use yours if needed." Murmurs ran through the crowd dressed in the standard white Shihakusho of my Division, "If you encounter a Ryoka, and do not manage to get in to a fight with them, come back to me immediately to report it to me. Normally you are suppose to kill them on spot. Not in my squad I will Take care of them due to the fact that Kenpachi Zaraki of Division 11 has fallen to one of these Ryoka. That is all."

"HAI!"

"Though, Lieutenant Yuuki, come here."

"Hai, Captain."

My Lieutenant quickly flash stepped my way and appeared, kneeling at my side. Her name was Kyoko Yuuki, a girl that has the appearance of Twenty with Blackish Brown hair running to her lower back. A Dark Tan adorned her skin that matched her Brown eyes. She has on a similar out fit to me, But the Haori was like a vest in the front with two long tails of cloth that ran to her feet and swept the floor.

"Walk with me." O stated, turning to Jump form the building and waiting for Yuuki top follow, "How're you and Byakuya doing?" O slowly asked, watching her face as blood rushed to it in embarrassment.

"Alright," Yuuki and Byakuya were close friends, but I always said they were dating.

"Yuuki, I want your opinion on something." I stared right in front of me as I spoke, "What would you do if and old friend suddenly appears but is going against everything you did to stop a massive mistake someone did?"

"I don't understand."

"I mean, would you fight them or join them?"

"I guess, If it was to fix a mistake, I would join them" she explained.

"Thank you, now I've got a mission for you. Captain Soi Fon has given me the mission for one of us to take out an arrancar level Hollow. I'm trusting you to take some men and dispose of this hollow."

"Hai Captain."

"You may go." I dismissed her.


	3. Arrival

**Chapter 3 – Arrival**

Night had fallen on the Seretei as I stood outside my house in a black sleeping gown. A slight breeze was going through Soul Society, the breeze made my floor length gown ruffle around the floor. I turned and almost headed inside when I felt something penetrate the Barrier around Soul Society. Whipping around I saw the Famous Kukaku blue orb Make contact with the barrier and slowly make its way inside. The rescue of Rukia Kuchiki was under way. A grin came to my face as I slowly made my way back inside my house. Before I went to bed I decided to sit down at my desk in a small study in the back of the house. Only a small desk and a chair plus a couple bookshelves adorned the room.

Quickly I pulled out a couple of sheets of paper; even the Assassination squad had paper work to fill out for the Central 46. Even if we didn't associate with them that much. I had only got about a third of the medium pile done when a meow broke me out of my trance. Startled, I looked down and saw a completely black cat staring up at me from the floor. Yoruichi.

"This is an unexpected surprise." I said, allowing said cat to jump up onto my desk.

"If you wish to call it then it can be." He said, sitting on his haunches.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, leaning back slightly In the chair.

"I wish to know something; why did you give us the information on Kukaku Shiba's Entry?" He questioned.

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Why? It's because I know that Kurosaki boy will be able to save Rukia. I just have that gut feeling. Plus this whole execution seems a little fishy to me. Never has a non-seated member of ANY division been executed by the Kido Canon. Plus, I want her to be saved; no one should be executed for a minimal crime like that one." I explained.

"Thank you for telling me. I'll leave you alone then. You look mighty tired. Get some rest Desmonda." And with that the cat sauntered off the desk and out of an open window.

Quickly finishing my paper work I managed to go to bed before midnight. The next morning found me on top of a building in my squad. Even though the War time effect was in use, I never carried by Zanpaktou's with me, Yes, I have two and I'm very special because of it. Just kidding.

"Captain!"

Turning my head to the right, I spotted my Third seat Roan Kimimura kneeling there.

"What's the matter?" I asked him, rising up to my full height.

Roan had Dark red Hair with a tint of brown to it, with an almost pale skin contrast. He also had a set of light green eyes. He wore the standard White uniform with his Zanpaktou strapped across his back.

"Two Ryoka have been spotted around squad nine." He reported.

"Very well, Is Lieutenant Yuuki back yet from her mission?"

"…No ma'am, we can't find her even on the Soul Scanner. It's as if she's suddenly vanished." He explained.

I bowed my head and hoped that she was alright. Sighing, I thanked Roan and disappeared towards the Ryoka. I had no intention of harming them, Instead I just watched them. One was a male dressed in the White and Light Blue of a Quincy with Black hair and glasses. The woman beside him had orange waist length hair was wearing clothes form the human world. I vanished before they could detect where I was hiding behind a pile of rubbish. I appeared next on top of Sokyoku Hill and looked over the entire Seretei. Not much could be seen other than small pillars of smoke coming form the eleventh Division; most likely from battles. I sat down at the edge of the cliff and rested with my head on my hands which were propped up on my thighs.

"What are you doing up here, eh Des?"

Startled, I looked to my left and saw the Captain of the eighth Division, Shunsui Kyouraku coming my way. Surprisingly enough, his lieutenant wasn't with him.

"Trying to escape from my squad." I joked, "You?"

"Well, I managed to escape from my little Nanao. That's something." He sighed, lying down beside me.

We sat there in a comfortable silence for a good ten to thirty minutes. At least until Kyouraku's 'Little Nanao' came looking for her missing Captain.

"Captain Kyouraku!" She shouted, not spotting us on the edge.

Raising my hand, I flagged her over to us. She came walking over, a scowl on her face as she stared at her Captain. She stopped right at Shunsui's head and began tapping her foot, waiting for him to wake up.

"Hmm?" Kyouraku tilted his hat up and spotted his Lieutenant, "Oh, hello."

"Captain, I've been looking for you everywhere! Come quick, it's an emergency. Captain Desmonda, You might want to come as well." She said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Fine, I'll come. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Des?" I scolded her while standing up and stretching.

Shunsui stood as well, and tipping his hat to me in farewell; Shunpo'd off with Nanao. Yawning, I Sped off towards the fourth Division barracks. After all, that's where the most panicked Spiritual Pressure was coming from. I was allowed Entrance and immediately went to where I sensed Unohana's Presence. I could somehow sense another's presence even if they completely reel in their Reitsu. You could call it my 6th sense if you wanted. Upon entering a room I spotted Komamura and Unohana standing over a body lying on a cart.

"So, what's up people?" I asked, walking forward to see that the person on the cart was Captain Aizen of Division five.

"Captain Aizen was found murdered this morning by his Lieutenant by the Holy Eastern Wall. We are trying to figure out the cause of death." Unohana explained.

"I can see that he's dead." I stated, "What's your theory on this Komamura?"

"My theory? I believe that one of the Ryoka murdered him. One of the Ryoka has enough spiritual Pressure that could rival a captain's" he stated.

"Yes…Most people would say that." I mumbled to myself, putting my hand to my chin and thought of other explanations.

"Is something the matter?" Retsu asked.

"No, just thinking about some things. Well, I had better be going. I shall see you two at the next Captains Meeting."

Quick as a lightening bolt I vanished and appeared standing on air next to the Great Holy Eastern wall. Blood was still evident upon the stone as I made my way towards it. On closer inspection I found a few, very faint traces of Reitsu leading away from the Murder scene and towards Central 46. It was so faint that I could hardly feel it, let alone a normal Captain who was distracted by something. The weird thing about the faint trail was that it was Aizen. And then it clicked. Aizen was still alive! He had fooled the whole Gotei 13 and was doing something of great importance at the Government building. The Building had been shut off from any public because of the Ryoka running wild around Seretei.

A low growl formed in my throat and soon grew loud enough to be heard from any passing Shinigami; not that any were around anyway. Closing my eyes I ran to my office and sat down on my chair. Thankfully the Members of my squad didn't pull a prank today. Slowly I began to calm down as I looked at the sun. It was nearing four in the afternoon when a knock sounded at my door.

"Enter!"

"Captain…"

Startled I looked up and saw Lieutenant Yuuki standing next to the open door. Her right arm was holding her left arm. Her left arm was bleeding heavily, making the White Shihakusho turn a deep red color. Standing up I walked over to her.

"You shouldn't be here Yuuki. Go to the fourth division and have one of them treat you. You may come back later so that I can hear your report. And that's an order."

With a sigh, my Lieutenant walked out of my office and Shunpo'd away from the Assassination barracks. Turning around I only just managed to get to my seat before my third Seat, Roan entered with a knock on the door first.

"What's the matter Roan?" I questioned.

"It's Captain Aizen! He's -"

"– Dead, yes I know that already. I saw his body lying on an examination table in Division four." I explained to him, "Sit down, I need to tell you something of extreme importance."

His face gave way to how confused he was inside as he slowly made his way over to the chair in front of my desk. He parked his rear and looked at me for an instant.

"What I'm about to tell you is of the utmost importance. You mustn't repeat this even if your life depended on it. Understand?" Roan shook his head, "Good, now as You know Soul Society got the message this morning that the Captain Aizen of the fifth Division had been murdered in cold blood. That is not the conclusion that I come to.

"I went back to the scene of the supposed Murder to find the Blood still there, but faint line of Reitsu that I managed to detect. I could also feel his presence in the Central 46 chambers."

"But the Chambers were locked up when the Ryoka infiltrated the Seretei!" Roan protested.

"I know this. That means that someone must have let him in, whom? I can't say for I don't know my self. Now, you probably don't feel anything of Aizen's; His Spiritual Pressure or his presence now do you?"

"No, I can't how can you, Captain?"

"You could call it a sixth sense of mine if you want to." I said, sitting forward in my chair and allowing the tips of my fingers to touch together.

"Alright Captain. Is that all you were going to tell me?" He questioned, leaning back.

"Yes, now In a final warning about Aizen, If you see him slinking about, I want you to tell me A.S.A.P. No matter what the situation. If you try and fight him you shall be murdered with out a hint of remorse on Aizen's part." I gravely stated.

"Alright, now I have a question, what about Our Lieutenant?"

"Your Lieutenant? I didn't think you could obtain one." I smiled slyly.

"That's not what I meant Captain…I mean Lieutenant Yuuki? Have you heard anything from her?" He asked, getting flustered at my comment.

"Calm down, I knew what you were talking about. Anyway, Yuuki came in Just minutes before you showed up in my office. I didn't listen to her report seeing as though she was injured. So, I sent her to Division four to get medical treatment. After all, The assassination squad does not specialize in healing, now does it?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Very well, You may go, I have a few things to do before I close up in here. Have a nice Evening Roan."

"Same to you Captain."

By the time he left, I had pulled out a Brown covered book with White trimming around the edges and was currently flipping it open to the last page that had writing on it. Slowly taking a brush, I started to write today's events. All about Aizen's 'Death" and the events afterwards.

As soon as I had let me brush fall, a Hell Butterfly flew into the office via window. Holding out a hand, it rested on my index finger.

_Desmonda Emilia Veronica Isabelle Lave, you are wanted in the presence of the 12 Captains of the Gotei 13, please arrive immediately. _

Shaking my head I stood from my seat and closed the book before I sped off towards the Division one Meeting hall. Entering the lit room I stood in front of the Captains, Each one of them had downward gaze, avoiding looking into my eyes. Well, each one of them except Yamamoto.

"Desmonda, You are here to be trialed for your crime against the Central 46 and the Gotei 13." He stated, banging his staff on the ground.

"What crime do you speak of?" I asked, Confused as Hell at the moment.

"The Crime of Murdering Sosuke Aizen of Division five."


	4. The Traitor and Battle

**Chapter 4 – The Traitor and Battle**

"What the Hell did you just accuse me of?" I growled low in my throat, standing straighter than I normally would.

"Don't make me repeat my self twice." Yamamoto stated.

"So, you accuse me of sending that bastard to hell when I had no enrollment in his death. Sure, I would have loved to have killed him, but I didn't. So, which one of the scumbags in Central 46 set this up? Hmm?" I smiled darkly.

"'Scumbags'? We all know that you're outlook upon our Government is dangerous. We all know that you hate them, but to call them Scumbags?" Yamamoto shouted, beginning to rise from his seat.

"Yes, I shall and will call them scumbags till the day I'm put under the ground six feet!" I declared, "They've always wanted to replace me as The Captain Commander of the Assassination squad. So tell me, did they set this up or what? Because I did not murder the Captain of division five!" I shouted.

"Then explain to me why everyone seems to think that you are responsible for it!" Yamamoto roared while standing up, his eyes open and glaring at me.

"Maybe it's because of my strong hatred of that bloody man. Now I will ask this once more. Did Central 46 order you to take me captive or was it your idea?" I asked, calming down somewhat.

"Central 46 and I both have come to the same conclusion that you are responsible for his death." Yamamoto declared.

"Really?" I had lowered my voice so that it seemed carefree.

I noticed that some captains looked uneasy. It was then that I noticed that Captains Ukitake and Kenpachi were not present at this meeting. Ukitake must have gotten worse of health and Kenpachi's probably recovering from a vicious battle.

"Well," I continued, "you are going to have to catch me to take me in Yamamoto! Good luck."

And it was in that moment that Yamamoto gave his Zanpaktou's hiding away and I vanished from sight, leaving the meeting room doors banging against the wind that followed my speed.

I raced towards the best place for a battle, underneath the Sokyoku hill. I neared the training grounds, but felt people already inside. So, I didn't enter the training grounds, instead I merely stood on top of the hill. Not seconds afterwards, I was surrounded by almost every Division in the Gotei 13, Lieutenants and Captains were all present, with Zanpaktou drawn for battle. Minus of course the two Captains I didn't see at the meeting.

"You have been surrounded Desmonda, surrender and you will not be harmed."

I looked at them all.

"You are all under the impression that I will come quietly? Well, think again. I will not go down without a fight." I openly declared.

"Fine you have said it; therefore you shall be executed for your crime here and Now!" Yamamoto roared.

Shinigami rushed forward like a great wave of people. Looking upon them I glared, suddenly they were stopped in their place by me unleashing my hold upon my Spiritual pressure. I took notice of how the sweat broke out on the Lieutenants foreheads when I did that.

"I shall only face one man. And that person should already know who he is." I declared, and then stole a glance at the Head captain.

He realized that I was meaning to fight only him, so he threw off his Captains Haori and got rid of his top Shihakusho. He pulled his Zanpaktou in front of him and released it, causing flames to engulf the surrounding area.

"Call your Zanpaktou, Desmonda. You shall have no other chance to draw it from this moment onwards." He stated calmly; even though his words hinted anger.

"If you insist. _Come forth flames of hell, take form of blade and appear in my hand. Destruction of the end come into my hand and give me the power to cut my enemies down! Amaratsu! Armageddon_!" I called, having my hands spread horizontal with the ground, palms down.

The ground shook as two small holes appeared underneath my hands. Two Zanpaktou slowly materialized in my hands as I closed them around the hilt.

"Don't underestimate my Yamamoto. I'm much more dangerous now than I was before. You might want to go all out to fight me; for I won't!" I Shouted, springing forward with my legs.

Suddenly I was behind him, raising my right hand that held Amaratsu in it and bringing it down. He Shunpo'd before it hit him, making my sword leave a crater in the ground form the force I was exerting. Bring Armageddon behind me; I blocked a blow that could have taken my head off. I then disappeared, leaving my Haori to flutter to the ground.

As soon as I appeared again, I was wearing a uniform similar to Soifon's, except it was white and not black. And where it was White on hers, it was black on mine. A Black piece of cloth on my back was the only thing keeping my tattoo from sight.

"Bakudo 61 Rikujokoro!" Yamamoto shouted, causing six beams of light to slam into my waist, preventing any movement on my part.

"Will you give in just yet?" Yamamoto growled.

"Never. I shall not be condemned to die fro something I never did in the first place." I replied, shattering the spell that held me after only a moment.

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows at how fast I had broken out of that.

"You say you can't use Kido, but you can break out of it that easily. Tell me, Desmonda. What exactly do you think you are?" He questioned lightly.

"You really don't need to know. None of you know or will know any time soon. Now quit wasting time! If you want to fight, then fight. If not then let me go. It's not like you will achieve what ever the hell your goal is with fighting me." I smarted, a smirk drawing on my face.

"You talk to much child-"

"Child? Did I hear you right? I am, by no means, a child. If anyone is a child here, it is you." I declared hotly.

"Enough of this talk." He declared, striking his Zanpaktou towards me.

I barely managed to dodge the attack as a wall of flames ripped past me, tearing apart the ground into rocks. I landed softly on the ground, about to spring up and strike when the sound of people flash stepping came to my ears. Instead of only the members of the Gotei 13, almost my entire division was present now. Standing in front of me was my Lieutenant and my Third seat.

"Yuuki. Roan. Get out of here. I don't want you two to get caught up in this battle." I demanded.

"No, captain you didn't do anything. You shouldn't be fighting. No one should be fighting. Head Captain, Des-taicho didn't kill Aizen." Yuuki shouted, "Even if the bastard needed to die."

She muttered the last part so that no body could hear, but I did anyway. I smiled and almost laughed at the side comment. I quickly looked at Yamamoto and saw that he was not pleased at all at the turn of events.

"Your opinion in this matter does not matter, girl." He growled.

"Aizen is not dead! I saw him on my mission to the world of the living before I came back!" Yuuki yelled.

"What do you mean girl, Sosuke Aizen lays dead in the Fourth Division Squad, dead. His Zanpaktou had been used to kill him. There is no proof that you saw him alive this day, other than the fact that you saw him." The Head Captain barked.

"Don't you dare start belittling my subordinates." I growled out. "It is not your place to determine what the truth is. If I'm correct, that is the decision of the Central 46. Or has my mind grown rusty through the years?"

"Silence!"

I glared at the man for a while and then sighed, banishing my Zanpaktou back to their respective places. Walking over a ways, I picked up my Haori from the ground. Everything was deathly silent, not a word was being spoken from any soul reaper present. I then walked over to my Lieutenant.

"Take care of this until I get back, will ya?" I asked, giving her the Haori.

"Captain, what do you mean?" She questioned.

"You'll know" I winked at her and then turned around, "Seeing as we're not making any progress here. I think it's best I take my leave. Goodbye."

With a fake bow, I disappeared from sight, my Reiatsu vanishing with me.


	5. The Note

**Chapter 5 – The New Arrival**

Yuuki's POV

Captain Des vanished after a bow, her Reiatsu vanishing as well. I couldn't feel anything, only numbness. My Captain was forced to flee for her own safety; she fled not so she would not be captured for a crime she didn't commit.

"Captain…" I whispered to only myself.

"Everyone back to your Division! This includes the Assassination squad!" Yamamoto barked as shinigami used flash step.

My comrades looked at me, and when I nodded my head, they vanished as well. I slowly turned around and began to walk, Roan following me even as I shunpo'd away to our division barracks.

I walked through the barracks, seeing as Roan had left some time ago. I was making my way towards the Captains office; I still needed to drop off her Haori.

"Lieutenant Yuuki!"

Twisting my head to the side, I spotter Third Seat Roan running up to me. I stopped my walking and waited as he came to my side.

"Yes?" I question.

"Do you really think that the Captain has left? For good? Or will she be back?" He asked me.

I was silent for a moment, "I really don't know. There is so little we know about our Captain, I mean we don't even know how old she really is or when she became captain. Hell, we don't even know what District of Rukongai she's from." I stated as they made their way into the Office of their secret Captain.

Like always, books lined one full wall of the office while the two couches faced each other in front of the window. Her desk sat in the corner of the room, put their diagonally so that she could see the whole office from just looking up in one direction. Walking over to the desk, I laid her Haori down on the desk, folded nicely for when she returned, if ever.

"You know, I shouldn't probably be saying this, but I think you need to know. But before Des left, she told me something, and I thought it very, odd. She claimed that she knew that Aizen was alive and in hiding, most likely hiding in the Central 46 Chambers." Roan explained to Myself.

I don't believe it, Captain Des thought that Aizen was alive? That means I'm not the only one who thinks that!

"Personally, I don't find how that is even possible, Aizen lays in the fourth Division Dead. I saw with my own two eyes his corpse-."

"Roan, I saw Aizen alive and well on my mission not so long ago, I mean he was there and Healthy, he couldn't have been dead. Ugh! None of this makes any sense In the least bit!" I sighed, before sitting down on one of the two couches in the office.

"It may not make sense now, But it will soon Make very good sense, Yuuki."

I bolted upright from my previous position on the couch to standing upright with a hand on my Zanpaktou's handle. Looking, I found Roan about to draw his Zanpaktou at a hooded figure who had just simply appeared out of thin air. This figure, by the voice, sounded female, but we couldn't tell as she wore a cape and a cowl to cover her face from view. Her Reitsu wasn't even readable, it was almost like this person was a picture that would vanish in a moment. It didn't though, she was still standing, but slowly moved towards the Captains desk in the corner.

"Halt!" I cried, running forward, unsheathing my Zanpaktou and swung.

The swing never connected, as the person vanished and a piece of paper softly began floating in the air, making it's way down to the ground. As I Picked off of the ground, I heard Roan approach me from behind and peer over my Shoulder at what the paper had on it.

"_Do not worry, I shall return on the day that Chaos erupts from one misguided souls treachery" _


	6. Author's note

**Sorry about all the notices of a new story, but I feel that I need to explain what has been causing me not to update as much as I want to. First I have been swamped with my homework and trying to keep my grades high. I also have had some Church things that have gone on. Since last January there have been (We've counted) 16 funerals that I have been to, beginning with my Grandfathers. Third, this year there have been two suicides at my school and It's been hard to do anything. But I'll try to update more often, but no promises. Things have the tendency to just appear out of the blue. **


End file.
